User talk:Oliverml7
Welcome! Hi Oliverml7 -- we are excited to have Club Puffle Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - click your logo, and make sure your front page has internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Club Puffle Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Thanks for making this wikia Just sayin thanks. no prob No problem! I find it fun! Wikia Errror Oliver, When I go to the home page it's glitches. ya That happend to me to. i just went to my talk page and it went away. add can you add a image for the page Beta Items? yes okay --Jlegodedit1 01:21, 14 July 2009 (UTC) help! Help, i cant make a page because the home page has a glitch, and the click this link to make page thing that you added got erased by acident! I can help! Just scroll up! There is a Create Page ubove on this page! --Jlegodedit1 02:53, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thank you so much! Yaaaaaa! woo hooo! The home page is fixed! Check it out! Fisher's Mistake Good geuss but the Fishing hat is not in the wilderness, Princess Chirp is there and the Flit skywalker sword ir the Chirp's slave outfit, There are 2 because well I don't think you want a Binki..... But you've been working hard! Thanks Oliver! --Jlegodedit1 23:16, 14 July 2009 (UTC) puffnes Hi! Can you make a page about puffnes? I dont know very much about Phineas And Ferb... Stick With Puffnes & Furb Okay! how? Hey there, how do you meet chirp? Simple Simple you go into the wilderness, and the famos carcter will change. It is curntly chirp. Sneek Peek New item sneek peek: Dude Hat sounds cool! Wow! That sounds like a cool item! I will probley get it. Anthor sneek peek Flare solo, Princess Chirp, and Flit Skyalker all get some items, in the new furnitchure flit Don't forget to make a page about flit skywalker. Opps-a-daisy Sorry I forget to put flit in the Carc sectoin. it ok Its ok, i did that. Need your opioin What do you think about Bouncea for Yoda Bounc-a Yod-a? i choose... I choose bouncea! It is easy to say. help! Help! I have no idea what kind of page to make! What do you think i should do an article on? Puffle Shuffle Puffle shuffle is going to bemade soon Good Good, and make sure you tell me ownce it is made. I made a page called bookshelf, and if you get a book idea, you can write the book title on this page! Iland Puff If you where reading Famous Puffles, you are probly wondering what Iland puff is I'm Gonna make a artakle cool Cool! I can't wait to meet isapuffa! On her background it should say: "hey (player name), wach'a do'in? The One and Olny I made Iland Puffle, The Only ORANGE PUFFLE! RE:cool Thanks for the Idea! I'll note that! wow! An orange puffle? Wow! Im out Im going out for a while-i wont be on for a while. K okay have fun! Wikia Update Vr2- We Have A Logo Good job with the logo, like the Jigsaw Puzzle? --Jlegodedit1 14:52, 15 July 2009 (UTC) ya Yes, i like it! Good job. ? Is perry a pet rock? Perry The Pet rock! Perry is Phineas and Ferb's Pet playtapous in the show, but in Club Puffle he is a Pet rock. Mostly a joke because phineas ofen says: Well, he is a Platapus, they don't do munch. Now Puffnes says: Well, he is a pET ROCK, they don't do munch, in fact, they don't do anything. ohhhhhhh Oh, i get it. Anyway, What is micro land? Oh, and i have some thing that might give you an idea for a place-look at the pic! New Place New place coming soon! There has New Game & Isapuffa & GingerFSG will be mettable! dont forget! If you add the new room as a article, don't forget to put it in the category rooms. Same with the game. The new room It's not going to be revilded intell sunday. ok Ok! ( yaaaay! a suprise! ) ummmm....... Do you have to be a girl to join the PSG? Ginger Like Ginger the New Member of the Puffle side Girls! Next time we play, you can join the puffleside girls''note that boys can join too. It's mostly just to A) meet Ginger & b) Enter a new room Oh.. cool! Wow! A new room! Can u give me a sneek peek?(it's ok if you can't) p.s-ginger rocks! Sneek Peek of Puffleside Girl Lounge This is awsome! This wikia ia awsome! we already have 40 artciles! Nice Logo Nice logo! Thanks Thanks! Is there any orange inflatable sofas in Club Puffle? Yes Soon Yes, aslo it's in the Puffleside Girl Louge. It's going to be in a furnitchure catalog soon. out Im going out now, il be back around 7:00, ok? You can still do edits when im gone. Bye! Walk I fingre out what to use this pic for? Sure Sure, you can use this pic for the article pet rock! You can write underneath it "I got a leash for you rock!" Thanks! Thanks I did that! You should soon, play Club Puffle! Let's Go Digtal! Look at the game! In the game, Isapuffa (Seen as a evil fruit) chases you, and you jump pillows (seen as exlitrick mines) And you can olny hit the pillows 3 times! Two Backstages 2 backstages: A) Old Backstage B) Night Club Roof right! Thats right, two backstages! I Cant wait! ( to play club penguin and club puffle) Candance I am still looking for Cadance! Let me know if you find her! Just Letting ya know Hi, I know the ??? page is oddd but keep checking...... -- 14:29, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah I almost forgot It's Jlegodedit1 I'm in a hotal on a laptop.... add Hey colin, do you think you can upload an image for the roman party page? How about a roman helmet! On it I'm on it Beta done The Beta catalog is done! Some cool stuff like: Handheld Winclan Balloon, and Chrismas lights. great Great, thanks for working so hard! To tell you the truth, im pretty exited about the party. K Thanks, I'm Make more pages wow wow, that puffle with the belt is pretty cute! Fun Gonna do more Fun stuff soon! Dinner I'll be back in 5-10 mins. --Jlegodedit1 01:26, 27 July 2009 (UTC) hi if you are back, you are welcomed back. Like the clour Like the clouring pages? I'm making more! Club Puffle Art Gallery! On the news: Twin: Hi, welcome to The news Ginger: I'm Ginger and this is Twin and we'll tell you about The Art gallery! It'll coming for The Art Party (Planed for Agusest 7) Twin: We'll have works of Pablo Pipuffo Ginger: Chirp Twin: Isapuffa Ginger: Twin Twin: And Jet pack twins (From Marshmellow Land) Ginger: I'll be Fun! cool! Cool. When is the roman party? Can i have a sneek peek? Cat Rock? Do you lie the Cat rock? yes yes, i like it. Do you think you could do some coloring pages? Im pretty bad at them. Rocks K, im on it But I like your pet rock walk thanks jlegodedit1 thanks, i like the coloring pages! Umm Did you just Phone and Hang up? no actuly, no i dident. That is weird... who would do that? anyway, thanks for working hard! Parked Some people prank by phoning radom numbers and hanging up. well... Well looks like sombody is prank-calling people! That is pretty pointless thing to do.. anyway im going out side in my new pool (Bigger than my old pool, and inflatable). Can you add one more coloring page? Then you can sighn out if you want to, because i wont be on for a while. im back hey, im back! you can edit again! I'm off I'll be on agin in a while Logo Mabye this would be a good logo do u? do you know how to add wikia logos? I tried to add that one and it dident work, i will keep trying. The Ruler Rule Sort of, but your the only one who can add logos, sorry! :( i worked i added it withhelp from my dad, i was super confusing. Thanks Thanks, For The New Logo Hide and Let Me Tell you Hide and go hunt is more like I Spy, I hide pictures of Ginger, Isapuffa, Twin, Iland Puff, and Firepuff! I Then take photos with The Pictures hidden (I use Paint to make a picture of Isapuffa, i print it and glue it on a newsaper then i take a photo of the newsaper) and I thorugh in some normal photos! Of crouse Hide and Go Hunt, is only playable when i have new photos, but you can play Classic Hide and go seek to pass time! --Jlegodedit1 20:42, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Salve? Why was Isapuffa tied up? Well the news: Ginger: Me & Isapuffa have a plan! Isapuffa: Yep, if aqua doesn't win, Heads will roll.... Twin: Not Littery? Ginger: Yeah,not really Twin: Umm, Isapuffa why didn't you change out of your slave Outfit? Isapuffa: All in great time..... camping Hey colin, im realy exited, because im going camping in august! I like the candy page you made! Cool Cool, sounds fun! I pretty enstited about the roman party! welcome Welcome back to our wikia! Wikia Vr. 3: Traces of maps I got the map ready! Aslo My Mom's Having a Thing os i softa need to be on for a hour... ok Ok. The map sounds cool! Hide and go Beta Hide and go Hunt is in beta (Yep, a game is in beta) Olivia came over and helped yesterday. I have asome plans now that I think about it, part of the hunt is still taped on.... so.... So olivia still sorta likes club puffle? Mildy Umm, yeah she more likes hideing cut outs of puffles and taking pictures of them..... But she sorta does, she's earned 800 coins! Skins I figured out how to change the skins of the wikia! If you dont know what i mean, then keep an eye on this wikia because im going to play around with the the skins.( not the page skins, the color of the wikia) Cool and Climb board my Chariot The roman catalog is made some none-listed items include: Bow Roman Dice Helm Balloon Slave Outfit Balloon Suitcase (The first hidden item) It's gonna Be the best roman party Club Puffle ever had (Umm isn't it the first?) um I dont think chirps charriot is very, well, working. Do you like the new wikia boarder? i will try on new ones to! Fun Club Puffle's coming along! I am doing Warroirs thing I need the First letter of your last name, it's a Name contact thing Mine's was Wildfire! Yeah I like the new border Border is cool! ya, sure The first letter of my last name is C. Im trying new boarders. Your WARROIR Name Okay, Runningpool is your WARROIR name. cool!! Wow. i like that name! Okay then other names of warroirs: Isaac - Loudface (Okay, that's just wierd) Robert - Icepelt Mrs.Barazoul - Leoperdclaw Piers - Sandslatcker Isabella (From phineas and ferb) - Loudeyes Phineas - Sandtail Ferb - Thorntail Ginger - Fuzzyface Some off thoose are odd names... --Jlegodedit1 02:59, 30 July 2009 (UTC) edit lets start editing! Puzzled I have some new pics for the Jigsaw puzzle! Post Do you like the new Poasters! yes! yes, they are cool, and i like the isapuffa one! My new user icon is a tent! i noticed Cool icon, do you like my puffle icon? ya yes, yes i do! Really Long Titles when you shorten them they because even longer it's really really long Not working ulesss titles Really Long Titles when you shorten them they because even longer it's really really long Not working ulesss titles is a bit odd of a section, eh? umm i wish ferb could translate that for me.. Long It just means Some wikia titles are going to be LONG! like chirp's thing ok ok Olivia Olivia's been helping me with making Hide and go hunt and she wants you to try it, os can you play club puffle soon? sure ok i will Bookshelf??????? Umm the Bookshelf Seems to not be a page, did you delte it, it's okay if you did. ya ya, i was sort of useless. First Wallapaper- Isapuffa I making the first paper! couch Can this be a furniture item in the art party catalog? Double the Fun Umm, we have a Fun '''S'tuff and a Fun s'tuff Yes Yes it can oh oh sorry It's fine It's fine, I'm just letten you know! CP Water party gary is gonna try and fiz windows windows will brake water will flood and they will take hoses and through a water party.... Club Penguin is easy to guess! olivia hi oliver I can I help colin told I could hi colin ok sure! Party On Deck Soon there's going to be a Party (Party on Deck) It's going to be fun! Julie is the Meetable caracter, she is the ship cruise drictor! Planned And Camped Ummmm I just relized I had planned Art party at the same time as you go camping, os I'm going to chage time! Ag. 8 is the art party instead of Ag 6! sure ok! Swf Site http://cpswfstarts.blogspot.com/ Swf Stars, works well for finding swfs! awsome site That is a cool site. Dinner's over Okay, I'm here! EDIT TIME! Happy Tour Like the Winpuffa The Tour guide? ya Ya, she is cool! First tour Like the first tour? In case you can't read it: Puffle Paddle Is A Game In Club Puffle Hi it once 10 coins, twince 20, three 30, near sofa 45, On your head 50! Of crouse you can hit it 5 times in a row, You get 50 coins! Hope this helped! - Winpuffa, the Offoul Club Puffle Tour Guide! phone Your phone is not working. when u call me i cant hear anything. Phone Error In case your wondering I've been phoning to ask for a playdate, the phones don't allow people on the other end to hear... Okay, os can you Can you come over? yes yes i can go to your house, but my dad is installing a air cooler so he cant bring me. Chance Ummm, Try phoning Okay E'LL COME And pick you up! not working it is not working, so lets organize the playdate on this wikia. Typo I ment wel'll come (This usertalk is handy) Wikia Vr4 Paint, Charoits, Hunting, Beta ending, Boats, Floods and More Okay, art partys gonna be awnsome! Soon new ferture (Round Ag.25) Cards print and give! Cool, eh? -- 21:50, 4 August 2009 (UTC) PS: It's Jlegoedit1, '''I'm at my mom's work!'Os well have fun! ---- camping and cards I am leaving wednesday afternoon. And i like your card idea. Phone Are you phoning, we can't tell, if you are phone and leave and message on the answering machine. no no, im not phoning... Anwering Machine If you do phone, leave a message on the Anwering machine! ok ok. Camping fun Have fun Camping! thanks jlegodedit1! Thanks,im off pretty soon, so good bye! Cimmet Sharing Hi, (I'm justing telling you this now before i forget even through your camping) Aqua won! But, Not everybody is glad... Here is want some people said to mimo: 1:ugg. i wanted lavender to win. i dont like it when ppl interfere with votes. its so unfair. and aqua is the same as light blue!!!! jeez aqua liking people stink! 2: YESSSSSS! YOU LOOK GOOD WITH AQUA! CHANGE MIMO! LOOK INTO THAT AQUA SMELLING HEART! 3: WHAT NOT LAVENDER !!!! aqua stinks, it sucks is terabble just like light blue and is dumb! 4: awnh i hate the color aqua no ofense aqua lovers, but its just that its just like the color baby blue mimo dont u think you are bribing us? 5: YAY!! Aqua won! That makes me sooooo happy! And, lavender really didn't have a chance, becuz of boys. (no offense though) TAKE THAT MAROON! 6: cool! I love awua, but can u still paint ur toe nails? Hi Ready to edit! balloon rainbow candy can you make the balloon rainbow caf'e a room? Okay Here's a sneek peek, of the news avertisement! aRTeSt's Daay OfF Artests are taking a say off! Bad day to relase the new catalog! Okay, os that was a bad choice! Yeah it's mostly a joke but the catalog "Clothes on Hoilday" and "Stick it to your home", is goning to be wierd! Os yeah! No Art? Okay The Artests Day Off! Okay Look here are some of the Art? Not Fun Fun Intor! Aqua Won! But The fun-intor has been changed by the evil puffle Puffless! Some heros are caught but Abipuff, the sitster of the best Puffle Paddle Player in Club Puffle! (APUF) Okay, os well yeah! Puffless! Pufba is a bad guy but he works for Puffless! I'm showing you the closest photo I clould take without getting caught! Click on the photo, to enlarge then click again and you'll see! wow, an evil puffle Wow, thats one mad puffle. What about those cards that you can print and give that you told me about? Now you see me now you don't Do you see the images? Not home The homepage links are all mixed up? yes, yes i do yes, i see the images, and i fixed the home page. Image and thanks Thanks, I now can see images agin, and thanks for the homepage! Do you like APUFF and Abipuff? yep yes, they are cool! I like the epic story! Sneeking a Peeking Os, Sneek Peek! This is a story soon! Abipuff: Ummm, os when do we get out of here? ????: NEVER Firepuff: Ummmm, what do we eat! ?????: Waffles, and still not the kind you like flit! Flit: Awwwwww. ????: Oh yeah, I almost forgot! Firepuff: what? ????: *Pulls lever* Puffle Roundup! Like the new part? 5 to save Club puffle. Note The lever he pulled relised A kind of Gas! cool epic story Cool story, by the way marshland.wikia.com is deleted. Okay Okay, too bad. And New Place soon Cabin of the Witch! (The Good Witch) Art sneak peek I made a cool watercolour specil effect thing, it's a cool viedo! But I ccan't post it on the wikia because I don't want to put it on youtube! cool!!!!! Mabey i can see it if i go to your house, and i can't wait to see how the five puffles save the rest. Is that puffle in the pic a puffle side girl? Yes with a belt She's wearing a twin belt! But she is a fireside girl! New Part! Here's the link to the new part Whatcha Catching? New Part! Here's the news read this Cuppa Mouce Tea like i like the new part! Thanks Thanks, the Next one's called Flit-e-dasiy! cool name like the name, and i found an AWSOME swf, a swf of the PENGUIN CHAT 3!!!!!!!! see the page pc3 swf Home sweet home Once I'm home, I have alot of non-on wikia photos to post! I have a new one of Cruise Puff! Do you like the story plot (Fun-intor getting rigged, catching, winpuffa losesing her voise etc) COOL THAT SWF ROCKS thanks! thank you! PS i like the story plot. Meet me go to the Igloo! ok ok, only we can go on! Can you walk Can you walk? Can you move in Penguin Chat 3? Can you move in penguin chat 3, or find the Digsite? no no, you cant move and for some reson, i can find the digsite or the town. Remake The Igloo Sign is Suposed to bring to the town.... it is ya, and if you go to the igloo, a penguin is dancing by the stage, and he has been doing that all day, ever time i check. Pictures! Uploadung somr Never-before-seen Pictures Festavil Of Flight cheat In the feastevil of flight once you get the jetpack after he balloon ride dance with a green puffle! warning Im giving you a warning, this wikia has had an unsespected visiter, im geussing it is robert , so be on the look out. By the way i like the new pics! 66.183.149.60? 66.183.149.60 is me at my mom's work! Did it edit somthing? And I bet he checked your wikias and found club puffle wikia! nope no, it dident edit, but robert keeps asking why i cancled marsh mallowland, what should i say? Board You got bored, or something not evevoilving anthor game! ok i said "i ran out of ideas (got boared of it). I think that robert dident find this wikia, and the newcomer was u on a difernent computer 8 puffles stuck on the wall, floor and roof! Os, like the new part? I put in the part i had showed you through sorry! Cruise puff, Winpuffa, and Winderness Witch aren't caught! ya ya thats cool! EPIC TIME The most epic of them all os far! Wilderness Witch, Winpuffa, Cruise puff, Cinderpuff! welcome welcome back! Im just wondering, what we will do when we reach 100 articles on this wikia? BRAINSSSSS! I need to know for '''NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUFFLE! What ghost, vanpire, monster, sketin, ghost, tree spirit, or something esle whould you be for Hallween! tree i would be a tree spirit. Aslo! Abipuff is going up the chimy is recause paddle (Sorry if this is posted twince) its ok cool! Tree Nice choice! You're gonna dress up like a tree spirit in NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUFFLE! thanks thanks, is the epic story over? no The NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUFFLE, is part epic story! cool! cool, and i like that tree costume! Living Puffle NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUFFLE, is a Epic story Plot! Fist plot was No being fun! DVD Your disc is ready! Now we wait till wensday! cool!!!!!! awsome! i cant wait! invite Here is an invatiaton for my birthday. Cool card! How did you make that card!É (As a note my keyboard is not working os a questin mark is É)! The slideshow reviles cool lines said by charcters, and A SUPER SECERT NEW CARCTER AND HERO IN NIGHT OF THE LIVING PUFFLE! By the way once around satrday the new plotline is out sarting with Not-os Silant night! i made it on paint i made that card on paint, and it took awile. I can't wait for the slide show! images we have over 160 images on this wikia!- And almost 100 articles! I have somthing planned for when we reach 100 articles!(and, you can help reach 100 articles to find out what it is!).Happy editing! What'im asking? Cool! Will you be at the church at 12:00, or 1:00? (Keyboard works!) between Between 12:00 and 1:00. Mabey 12:30? Im updating my user page, see here: http://clubpuffle.wikia.com/wiki/User:Oliverml7 Cool page! Neat page! One of my fave carc, is in the DVD your'll get tormarrow! ok ok, i made a new page, see http://clubpuffle.wikia.com/wiki/Monsters Good image Good school image! I do the srinking thing to sometimes! Just tellin I'm juat checkin the wikia on anthor comp! Os, it'a just me! -- 18:28, 19 August 2009 (UTC) 100 I got a computer for my b-day! I am going to add a wallpaper once we get 100 articles! Short some short pages are Stubs! Type Expand in the page parts! thanks for video Im just saying thanks for the slideshow. I wached it alot. Fun! It was fun! I'm thinking about the Tourtal! tutorial In the tutorial, you can use this pic, if you want! Out west A party soon Wiegh out west! Telling ya os ya know I'm leaving work early and os will be at home at 12:45 Yo dude! I made up a song for the ad for Super Rad Sushi: Now yo! Dude, you think that somthing rad? Rads! Does It ryhme with Tushi? Sushi! If it does your right! Hey! It even can have mice! Blah! Os vist Super Rad Sushi dudes! Yeah! wallpaper Like the new wallpaper? Yeah! Yeah they rock! dont Don't edit any portal pages, im making a maze, ok? Smart Maze Idea! Mazes GOOD IDEA! Portal Pages? What a Portal Page? a portal a page that sais : portal# and a number Help Thanks for the explaining it! let make a page Lets make a page called cool games, and add the flash games there. Also, can you add chats? games Add your games on this page Fun games Sorry I had forgot Hallween had blood when you hit one of them! Sorry... fine its fine, its just a game, and we dont have to play it. Im adding a halloween card. Pumpkin Good Pumpkin! I'll make more pong! yep ok! If I had a million Puffles Like the new games? If I had a million Puffles, And Paint by Pong? cards(and yes,yes i do) Yes, yes i do. I made a new card. Nice Cool card! I'll be back editing after slideshowing! (We're gonna get more DVDs) Earth day I found Valtines day a bit odd..... But earth day? Wierd.. ya Ya, but im real exited about weight out west!(What happend to puffles on deck?) valintines whom is bounce parred up with? Warning I might not have eaten sorry! Mimo Mimo is getting more sites? Ecobuddies ,Graden Party, Bug World... Scartch Os, do you like scartch? I made a new game, Club Puffle Visting Test http://scratch.mit.edu/projects/jlog1/660338, It's fun making the games! games Yeah, you make good games! I got back from vancover! Good Yay! By the way, Before Club Puffle was made 4 carcters vanished, (Okay you can find them you just need to guess where they are) Statues are in the Gallery Of Good for: Sandpuff, Surfer Puff, and Jerdanpuff! The 4th is a evil one The Slaver! visit www.jake`spuffle.comfor fun--puffles 13:31, September 6, 2009 (UTC)